


A Tactical Response

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Sectumsempra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tactical Response Team B, Harry runs point and Draco is on immediate response what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tactical Response

The day Malfoy arrives to the London Headquarters Harry can feel it in his bones. 

Harry wakes up on edge and his tea tastes off, he burns his crumpets and ends up running late.

Everything is a flutter as soon as he steps into the Department, personnel rushing about everywhere. Kingsleys finally been elected Minister of Magic and his latest reform has thrown the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on it's arse.

“Potter! Conference room B!” Robards yells over the calamity and with a nod in understanding he makes his way over. “Tactical assignments. Conference-”

“-Room B.” Harry echoed, slapping Robards across the back amiably. “Cheers.”

Robards snorts, chuckles and then uses his finger to direct his hovering quill, checking something off on his clipboard.

“Harry! Long time no see!” Dean Thomas throws an arm around him before he's barely through the conference room door, clutching at his hand in a firm shake. “You'll be glad to see how well the teams shaping up.”

“Well now he's here of course!” Master's teases, his tone light coming for an awkward side hug handshake thing. 

“Glad to see you're back at work Glen,” Harry smiles. “Was worried that Dragon had knocked you onto your arse for good!”

They all laugh and it's easy and he's starting to feel really good about this by the time Penelope Ashflower comes in. 

“Relax boys. I have arrived!” She cries and it isn't until Master's wraps his arms around her and introduces her to everyone that their earlier comradery returns.

“Ashflower here is a Cursebreaker.” Master's smiles almost proudly.

“Well I know I'm technical support.” Dean raises two fingers in the air stuffing his other hand in his Auror coat. 

Harry groans, “God! Master's really? You and I are offensive maneuvers?” 

“‘Fraid so.” Glen smirks.

“I'll have my leg blown off within the month!” Harry cried letting his head drop back in mock defeat. 

“Good thing I'm immediate response, Potter. You'd be rather useless without your legs.” Draco interrupts. Harry knows it's Draco before he even opens his eyes. He hasn't seen him in years not since the trails and still he knows its him.

“Malfoy.” He replies and sure enough Conference Room B is silent with Draco Malfoy standing there in the doorway, looking slightly dishevelled.

Harry watches as Malfoy minutely surveys the room, gauging their reaction, he looks a little wearily but mostly he looks… good. “Glad you could finally join us.” Harry steps forward offering his extended hand. He hopes Draco catches the meaning, hopes they can start fresh from this. “Did you get lost?” Harry smiles.

It takes Malfoy a small moment to realize he's ribbing him and smiles brightly back, throwing Harry off guard, clasping Harry's hand with his own and shaking it stepping into it with his whole body.

“I'll have you know there's a sea of people out there Potter, I practically had to swim here!” Malfoy jokes and Harry let's go of his hand. They all settle in before their team leader comes in and starts group orientation. 

 

***

The best part of Kingsley's reforms Harry decides is this; The way he and Master's took all three assailants down with Dean's surveillance and Penelope assistance. They knew how many going in and counter cursed the exits so they couldn't leave. It was genius. 

Harry decided the best part of working with Malfoy was after the dust had settled, when they were still on site and Malfoy was sewing up a few gashes on his chest. Gashes caused by spell fire splintering the wooden door frame on the main floor. 

Draco smooth long hands worked deftly over his skin using enchanted thread for little to no scarring. He was efficient and it was virtually painless. His hands however were warm and reassuring and Harry leaned into his touch rather than away from it. 

“Anymore like these and we might be forced into early retirement.” Penelope cackles, high-fiving Master's just before he apparates with the suspects in custody. 

“We should be so lucky.” Draco mumbles, focusing on the final wound as he cleans it delicately by hand.

“Supposed you could always defer back to Healing I suppose.” Harry leans back on the edge if the table they've propped themselves upon. 

“Don't be ridiculous Potter. I am first and foremost an Auror. Just like the rest of you.” Draco doesn’t look at him as he speaks, too caught up in his work, returning to his thread and needles.

“Good thing too. Who else would I have to follow me around sow me back together?” Harry means to teases, whispering only to Draco.

Malfoy crosses his brows and looks at him with his soft grey eyes, “Patil.”

“Patil?” Harry repeats back.

“She's good with stitching. Best in my year I think. Though if we're talking trauma cases you're best bet it with Pemberly.” Draco considers before returning to his work. 

“Um? That's okay I..?”

“Though really the smarter solution would be to not race headlong into danger. Thomas had barely given you the go ahead before you bust down that door!” Malfoy is teasing back he realizes with the curl of his lip and Harry’s feels his blood pulsing in his ears.

“Mother dearest telling you off again?” Penelope laughs receiving a dirty look from Malfoy over his shoulder. 

“Again? Hey! I was totally within my limit last time! Malfoy was exaggerating I didn't nearly lose anything thank you very much!” Harry cries, half rising up from the table. 

“Potter! I had to throw half your body into a stasis charm just so Penny and I could set to work on that Hex! Now sit still and let me finish!” It thrills him when Draco orders him about in a way it never did in school. 

He bristles a little before sitting back down, “Thank you.” Harry whispers and for a moment Harry is lost in Draco's eyes and is contemplating concussion at the very thought of it, “Both of you.” He corrects himself and let's the moment slide.

 

***

“Do you have a problem with me?” Harry grits through his teeth and Draco is repositioning Harry's dislocated shoulder. “Ah fuck-!” He screams.

“Why would you possibly suggest that?” Draco grunts as he casts a sticking charm to the sling he wraps around Harry's left arm. “Are you suggesting my medical service is becoming sub-par?”

“What? No!” Harry exclaims. “You just. I don’t know seems to hate this more than you did when we started.” Which really wouldn’t do Harry thinks, because if Draco hated his job he might leave it and the team.

Draco sends Harry's knee back into place with a flick of his wrist and the pain is so much worse. “It's been three months Potter. Do you know how many times I've had to patch you up? Your sense of self preservation bothers me. I'm half tempted to call in for a psych eval.” 

Harry laughs, he can't help it. The way Draco's brow crosses, the way he purses his lips when he's concentrating it's all too much coupled with the pain.

“Hey Malfoy-” Harry faints.

“You know Potter. You didn't have to faint to cheer me up. Though I must admit it has been some time since I've had a man swoon over me.” It’s Draco’s elegant drawl that pulls him into full consciousness when he wakes up, standing over him in his Auror’s best. 

“Ha ha.” Harry grumbles sarcastically. He's in a bed at St.Mungo’s, he can tell by the wallpaper. “Why am I-?”

“Protocol.” Draco jumps ahead, finishing his thought process for him. “Had to have you cleared by full medical team after a loss of consciousness. Sorry.”

“That's alright. Should be thanking you and all. And the team?” Harry sat up a little.

“Everything's been cleared up on site and the three musketeers are getting stuck into the paperwork.” Draco happily reported. “All potions seized were disposed of and everything.”

“What are you doing here then? Go home Draco get some rest!” Harry waved him away, noticing the strange way in which Malfoy went rigid all over very suddenly as if he didn't know what to do.

“Are you alright Malfoy?” He asks. 

“Yes. Quite fine thank you.” Draco murmured, straightening out his the front of his robes before sauntering out.

 

***

“Cafeteria food is the worst kind of food.” Masters sighs. 

“Thank god I don't have to eat that tripe!” Penelope curdles in disgust. Dropping her homemade lunch ceremoniously to the table.

“It's fine and you know it!” Harry laughs spooning another mouthful of food into his mouth savagely.

“Lovely.” Malfoy approaches, sitting opposite Harry next to Penelope. “Excellent display of tonsils you've got there, really.”

Harry has zero time to be embarrassed before Glen interrupts the conversation, “Pray tell Malfoy, why you have such an avid interest in our young Harry's tonsils?” 

Penelope whoops at the implication loud enough to get Dean to laugh throatily beside him.

Harry is too busy hiding his face to notice Draco blush ever so lightly.

 

***

“If I had a galleon for every illegal potions ring we had to raid on I could probably fund an illegal potions ring!” Master's sighs dramatically with his hands.

“Ah but that kind of defeats the point.” Harry disapparates side along with him down to processing. 

“Not really. In fact it's almost logical to take out all the competition first. Really, it's just smart business!” He prods his two as Harry leads with his two, they grunt as they shuffle forward. Draco pops into place not twenty seconds later with his two and Penelope with hers. It was a sizeable bust.

“Dean's just collecting data and evidence to be sent down to the Unspeakables.” Penelope explains, “They seem remarkably interested in this case.”

“Of course they are. Anything groundbreaking in the science of potioneering is sure to tickle their toes.” Draco sighs to nobody in particular. 

It's two hours later and they've all been through processing those guilty sent to holding. It's late and they've worked well past into overtime.

“Drinks?” Dean asks weary at his desk, blank forms sitting at his desk.

“Yeah. I can't be arsed writing these up tonight.” Penelope agrees. “Besides, we need to celebrate.”

“Celebrate what?” Draco asks over his paperwork, his gold rimmed reading glasses sitting elegantly at the end of his nose, distracting Harry. 

“Harry finally made it through a whole investigation without needing repairs!” She cries, “Didn’t even need a band-aid!” 

“That can't be right!” Harry sounds skeptical. “Are you sure?”

“Most definitely.” Draco stares at him from across the room and even in a room full of his peers Harry feels hot under his gaze.

“That’s impossible. You'd be in a lot better mood if you hadn't gotten your kit off.” Harry laughs.

Draco’s eyes widen in alarm, Penelope giggles before he realizes his mistake. “Out! If you hadn't had to have taken you kit out. Your med kit!”

“Fuck.” Harry whispers to himself as his co-workers erupt into laughter. They all agree to drinks. Draco is last to leave, following close behind him as they make way for the pub.

 

***

“Potter!” Draco storms up to Harry the following Monday, he seems all business and seemingly recovered from their drunken shenanigans the previous Friday. 

“Malfoy?”

“Fly with me.” Draco demands.

“What?” Harry asked confused, usually better at listening than this.

“Fly with me, this weekend. Brooms. Quidditch maybe. Seekers games something like that. It’s been ages since I’ve flown and who better to play against than the youngest Seeker in a decade or whatever that tripe was.” Draco shifts uneasily on his feet, almost as if he’s excited but he doesn’t look like it. In fact Draco looks as if he’d rather be anywhere else, like social interaction frightens him however untrue Harry knows that to be.

“Um yeah okay?” Harry brightens, “When and where. BYOB?”

“What?” Draco’s small smile is lost.

“Bring. Your. Own. Broom.” Harry clarifies smirking. Harry decides denial be damned Draco looks endearingly soft flustered the way he is and walks back to their response room with a smile plastered across his face. Harry Potter fancies Draco Malfoy.

 

***

“Tactical Response Team A will be taking point from the south side entrance, teams B and C will be flanking their rear. Teams D and E will be on standby at the northern entrance in case they escape on foot, are we clear?” Robards is bellowing with the use of a  _ Sonorus. _ “I want everybody good to go on my count, are we clear?”

“Aye Sir!” The room roars back in unison and they stand in formation, ready to apparate, wands drawn.

Harry is nervous for the first time in so long on the job. The man power behind this far exceeds what they’re used to and instead of working together in their own way they’re all on the ground today. He worries for Penelope, Dean and Draco. 

“Ready? Move out!” Robards calls and they all apparate as one, gripping onto each others shoulders in circular formation. 

Harry feels the squeeze of apparition and the dizziness clear, he takes a moment to ground himself and take in his surroundings before Draco’s hand drops down from behind him. He let’s go of  Masters.

The proceed down the embankment in circular formation, Harry and Masters are in front, Draco and Penelope behind, Dean bringing up the rear. The other tacticals move in the same way around them he knows but Harry doesn’t have the luxury to notice much else.

The abandoned building ahead of them looks like it may have been a garrison of sorts or maybe even a castle, fitted moat and all. The three teams wait for Robards in Team A to give the signal, all waiting with small disillusionment charms placed upon themselves. 

A man on the inside let’s the moat down, going agonizingly slow it isn’t until it has dropped all the way down with a heavy thud that Robards gives the signal and the storm the place. Rushing forward in sequence Teams A through to C, one team at a time cross over the drawbridge. 

“B left, C right!” Robards commands hoarsely and from there the chaos begins.

The man on the inside is dead by the time they make it up to the top floor.

“Definitely dead Potter, Killing Curse.” Draco announces, sitting in a crouch with his fingers to the man's pulse points. Checking him over, running diagnostics spells and checking his pupils. 

Harry send his patronus in a hurry to signal Robards and is met with wand fire as they try to move the body. “Heads up!” 

Penelope throws a shield in time to block one from both her and Draco, who is quick to his feet once more. 

They assault the three men together before Harry disarms the first, Masters stuns the second and Draco fires spell after spell until he’s close enough to simply clock him in the face.

“Nice,” Harry blurts out before throwing a body bind on the three of them. Penelope puts a magical signature beacon to alert back up of the dead informant and the proceed to clear room after room.

“FUCK!” A man cries as the thunder through a larger door, they’re on a roll now, firing spell in succession, stuns and curses absorbed through Dean’s shield now as Penelope breaks down the hexes before they even land. 

“Remind me to never fuck with you, Ashflower!” Harry yells over the noise, body braces behind a door frame. 

She smiles in a way that reminds him so much of Tonks in that moment that he can’t remember how to breath as she pushes off from the wall and throws herself into the line of fire. He can’t hear noise, he just hears the magic and the pounding of his own heart, Master’s proceeds behind her, sliding down onto his knees throwing up a shield. Draco follows after them and back’s Penelope’s offensive spells by deflecting them, throwing stunners around the room. A body falls. Dean nods at Harry and they both push into the room, not even a minute later and they’re body binding that lot too.

Sound creeps into his register again and the adrenaline pumps through his body. Harry is sweating profusely but he doesn’t care, the thrill from the endorphins is enough that he doesn’t care one bit. They make their way to the rendezvous point to meet up with team C, ready to take the basement level.

A scream of agonizing pain hurries them, they launch themselves down the basement stair and throw themselves into the noise, as Team A still combats against enemy forces. 

They fall into combat positions, applying shield reinforcements, Penelope rushes over to her counterpart in team A and C, who must have made it down here first. The three of them break curses as they fly through the air, dispersing in colour before they even have a chance to eat at their shields. 

Harry grips Draco’s wrist and steps in from of him, protecting him bodily by instinct, throwing stunning spells straight for their enemies. He throws explosive spells overhead to overwhelm them and tries to knock them over with everything else he has tucked up his sleeve.

He feels Draco’s presence behind him and it makes him fight harder, stronger, he doesn’t flinch as he feels a stinging hex hit the side of his neck, hoping only that it hit him more than it ever had any chance to his Draco. 

He knocks another man out on his arse before he hears it, the words that echo some of his more recent nightmares. He tracks the caster and watches as the wand trained on him shoots off the Sectumsempra curse. 

He falls backward throwing Draco behind him bodily to the floor, crying out as the feeling of many cuts slashed at his torso. He was bleeding he knew, he’d seen it all before.

“Harry!” Dean rushed to cover them with a shield. “Malfoy! Do something!”

Draco cradled Harry’s head in his lap, tears streaked down his face easily as he took up his wand and went about trying to heal him. “Vulnera Sanentur..” He whispered in a sing song voice inches away from Harry’s face. 

Harry could feel his blood coursing out of him but he felt the closer burn of Draco’s magic healing him, stitching him together, the smell of sulfur burning his nostrils. 

As Harry slowly drifted away all he could concentrate on was the pained look in Draco’s expression and the way he was clutching onto him with his free hand so tightly it hurt.

 

***

“That was beyond reckless!” Robards was yelling at someone.

“Yes but if team C and B didn’t aid us we would have lost all of those in team A. Our informant, who is now dead thank you very much was misinformed. I for one am quite glad not to have died!” Robards was yelling into the fireplace.

“I am aware of the costs Kingsley!” Ah, so that’s who he was yelling with. “Look, I have six in St.Mungo's and some pretty distraught Auror’s in the waiting room. I need to get back to them thank you.”

“Minister.” Robards conceded before removing his head from the flames. “Oh! Team B! What can I do for you? Just a heads up, I haven’t heard from St.Mungo’s yet.”

Draco still felt sick.

“We couldn’t identify the curse that hit Harry.” Penelope began, the boys all silent.

“Potter?” Robards shifted in his chair. “I don’t understand, I thought he was better off than the other’s. Didn’t Malfoy heal most of his injuries on site?”

“That’s the point I’m trying to make Head Auror.” Penelope spat with undisguised emotion. “The Curse-breakers on site couldn’t stop the curse before it hit but Malfoy was able to heal it.”

“Surely you aren’t implying…” Robards let the sentence run out. 

Masters looked around dismissively, Thomas was eerily quiet. Penelope cleared her voice, Draco, whom had taken to sitting down was wrecked, still covered in Harry’s blood eyes red rimmed and bloodshot. “No. We’re not implying anything. Draco!” She called to him with understanding softness, catching his attention. “Tell him what you know.”  

Draco sat straighter, smoothed out his robes and coughed a little. “I uh, we. Sorry. I mean to say that the reason why I knew the counter curse is because I was once hit by the same curse. The only people I am aware who even knew that curse were myself, Potter himself and pr- er, the creator of said curse, who is now unfortunately dead. What I’m saying however is that I think there is a connection between this spell and the potions.”

Robards waiting patiently with a face of stone for Draco to finish.

“It was their base of operations, we found many of their cauldron’s at the ready. We’ve been raiding potion rackets all year and this was supposed to be the end of it. The thing is, it was Snape.”

“Snape?” Robards repeated sitting forward.

“Snape created the curse that hit Harry. That hit me years ago. I just think it’s too much of a coincidence that these potions rings are hitting the market with all these new and untested potion’s and using Snape’s signature curse. He was a potions master for fuck sake.”

“What is your informed opinion then? Severus Snape is dead!” Robard didn’t believe him, he knew that, he could tell by the way he looked down at him.

“I’m not sure. The only other person who may have insight is laid up in St.Mungo’s right now!” Draco barked back savagely and immediately regretted it, reminding himself of his father for a moment there.

Robards sneer faded, the whole team seemed to let out a breath.

“He’ll be okay, surely.” Robards managed finally, a hand splayed down upon his desk.

“Yes.” Draco murmured, averting his gaze back down to his hands in his lap, still covered in Harry’s blood. Penelope reached over quietly drawing small circles soothingly across his shoulders.

Harry had been covered in blood, puddles of it seeping into Draco’s trousers. He had never seem Potter fade so fast, he was almost too stunned to take action. He knew just how much it hurt, he had been in that very same amount of agony. He watched as Harry’s eye unfocused, how his body shook suddenly chilled without his blood inside him. He poured everything into closing Harry’s wounds, everything…

A small black owl swooped down from the window, landing on the perch affixed to Robards desk. Robards untied it quickly, petting it without thought as he read the missive.

“He’s awake.” 

 

***

Harry Potter woke up screaming.

It wasn’t the pain, it wasn’t the injury, it wasn’t even the nightmares. It was all of it. He woke up in St.Mungo’s and the shock of it all hit him harder than a bludger. 

Mediwitches came bursting through his doors as well as his Healer and he began spouting nonsense. Asking for the mission reports, wanting to know how everyone was.

“Six down including yourself Mr.Potter, most in critical condition.” Healer Fir explained, “Word has been sent to the department now. We’ll have your people here. In the meantime you’re loved ones are waiting for you outside. Would it help if I let them in?”

Harry nodded and waited as Ron and Hermione rushed him, worried faces slipping as soon as they saw him sitting upright and well. Hermione threw her arms up to wrap him up in a hug but stopped short, looking down at his bare chest. 

“They said it was blood lost, I didn’t think to ask what the cause was.” Hermione murmured. 

Harry looked down at his chest, littered with scars and then everything came rushing back to him. The spell, the blood, Draco looking down at him with such fear.

Harry gasped, “Malfoy wasn’t with you was he?”

“No Harry, but wh-” Hermione began.

“He can’t come in!” 

“Mate, what’s wrong?” Ron asked quizzically, “I’m sure Malfoy’s used to patching up your scars by now!”

“No Ron, please! My team will arrive shortly, you got to stop them from letting Draco in, tell them I don’t want him in here.” Harry sat up further, from the bed, looking like he might jump up out of his bed.

“Alright Harry. We’ll tell the staff, he won’t come in. We promise,” Hermione reassured him, worry plastered across his face. 

 

***

Harry settling back into work a week later, paperwork. His team running smaller ops without him whilst he caught up to speed on everything. 

He hadn’t spoken to Draco since the night of the raid. They’d missed out on their fly together and Draco was frosty, couldn’t quite look him in the eye.

“Knock knock.” Hermione sang from the door, knocking at the door frame. “Mind if I come in?”

“Screw that, let’s go out for lunch. I’ll shout.” Harry rose from his chair before Hermione had a chance to deny him, they left using the atrium floo’s and ate in Diagon Alley. By the time Harry had got back his team still wasn’t in. 

Looking around the room there was evidence of it. Dean’s robes slung over his desk chair. Penelope’s lunch removed from stasis. They were probably eating in the cafeteria. 

“Draco!” Harry cried involuntarily as Draco swaggered in, flipping through paperwork as he did. 

Malfoy didn’t register him, didn’t acknowledge him in any way and it was starting to grate on Harry’s nerves.

“How did the mission go?” He opted for instead, trying to calm himself.

“Good. Successful. No injuries, probably could have done without me really.” Malfoy still wouldn’t look at him. 

“Of course, what without me there to barrel head first into danger,” Harry tried to joke but Malfoy didn’t even engage. He was ignoring him, he had to be. “Malfoy. I said-”

“I know what you said!” Malfoy snapped at him, his face filled with venom. Harry had been waiting for his attention all week and now he had it he didn’t want it anymore, not like that at least.

“Look. I don’t know what’s crawled up your arse-”  
“Shut up Potter!” Malfoy interrupted him, placing his paperwork down on his desk.

“No you know what, I don’t think I will.” Harry decided, approaching him with a creeping sense of nostalgia washing over him. “You’ve been icing me out since I got back and I want to know why!”  
“I’ve been icing you out?” Draco snarled, placing a hand upon his chest accusingly. “I did nothing that you didn’t already do, okay. So just leave off Potter. Go down to third and bother everyone there!”

“No! You listen to me!” Harry grabbed onto him at the only available place he could, snatching a bit of his collar. “Talk to me damn it. We’re colleges, fuck! I even thought we were friends!”

“FRIENDS! HA!” Draco snapped viciously, “Right, of course! The next time you save my life Potter, I’ll keep note of that!”

“What?” Harry gripped onto him tighter, causing Draco to stumble into his own desk. 

“You turned me away Potter,” Draco grunted. “I saved your life and you pushed me away. I thought I’d did something wrong, that I’d screwed the spell up or something.” Draco whimpered, “Did you know they all thought I had a hand in it when I told them what spell it was?”

Harry shook as he exhaled, trying to control his breath but failing, “What?” He stepped closer to Draco.

“Penny couldn’t figure out what the spell was, no one could but me. I had healed you with the counter-curse. I-...” Draco reduced himself to whispers by the next step Harry took. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry was a few inches from Draco now, he could read him so clearly from here. He couldn’t hide it anymore. He swallowed thickly, “I didn’t want you to see the scars.”

“The scars?” 

Harry let hand relax against Draco’s collar, let it drag across the nape of his neck. With two fingers he undid the first button there, the second button popped out of its own free will as Harry slipped his calloused hand inside the shirt there. Draco shivered visibly at Harry’s touch.

Harry relaxed a little, the reaction promising. He slid his hand down across bare skin until he found the smooth tip of Draco’s scars. “I did this to you.”

Draco flinched at the words and Harry felt his insides tumble. “No.” He whispered.

Harry tore at Draco’s shirt until his chest was completely bare, a criss crossing of scar marring his flesh. “I did this to you and I know how it feels now Draco. I did this to you without thought. I’d been aching to try out this new incantation without knowing what I did. Look at my thoughtlessness. I-” He began, fingers tracing up and down over each one. “I didn’t want you to see my scars and have you think I thought any less of yours.”

“Harry,” Draco sighed wondrously.

“I never did apologize,” Harry admitted, selfishly roaming both hands now across Draco’s chest. 

He felt desire course through him like fire, not just for Draco’s body but for his closeness, the shared intimacy from someone he felt so drawn to for so long in so many ways.   
It was his lips that brought his crushing relief, like a cooling touch to his burning inferno, reaching him with a soft press and slowly ebbing movements, urging him into Draco’s embrace. Draco kissed him and Harry melted like sand.

Draco kissed him again until he couldn’t breath. He sat back against his desk and pulled Harry by the shirt before ripping it open. “We match.” Draco growled off-handedly and Harry moaned at the action. Draco didn’t take his time to touch Harry’s scars of which were still and angry red, he pulled Harry closer to him until their chests pressed together, till their scars met, till all Harry could feel was Draco’s heat. 

Harry’s burgeoning erection was practically climbing into Draco’s lap as Draco started feverishly lapping at Harry’s mouth. 

“Go flying with me? This weekend?” Draco whimpered between assaults. 

“Yes, anything, yes.”

Draco moaned in relief, “It’s a date then.”

“It always was a date wasn’t it?” Harry murmured, moving up Draco’s jaw eliciting gasping shudders of pleasure from him.   
“Yes!” He cried.

“Good.” Harry affirmed before taking Draco’s earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it. Draco’s eyes rolled back into his head and his neck arched. A smile tearing across his face.

“Fuck!” Draco groaned.

“Eager?”

“You’ve no idea Potter.” He growled into Harry’s ear, arousing him further, causing Harry to rock his hips into him. “Oh!”

Harry rocked into him until his hardness adjusted, finding a pace in long sweeping strokes against the bulge in Draco’s pants. 

 

A purposeful cough from the doorway halted them. Their hands and legs and aching hips frozen in place. “Um, it has come to my attention that this Potions Ring thing needs a fresh set of eyes.” Robards explained from the doorway, his poker face airtight. “So take the day off. The both of you.” He glanced down at their tattered shirts, “Get some rest and come back tomorrow with your eyes fresh. Alright?”

“Yes Head Auror.” Harry replied, Draco stunned into embarrassed quietness.

Robards nodded and left, rolling his eyes in amusement as he went.   
“Sorry.” Harry apologized, flicking his wand over Draco’s shirt to repair it, doing the same of his own. “That may have gotten a bit out of hand.”

“Potter. You saved me.”

“What?” Harry blurted.

“You scarred me yes, but you saved me from the fiendfyre a year later.” Draco reasoned.

“You saved me from Bellatrix that same year!” 

“Yes, but… you saved everyone! And you put a word in for me at the trials!” Draco argued. 

“You patch me up nearly every mission we go on!” Harry exclaims on the verge of laughing.

“True.” Draco admits, “It’s my job though.”

“Yeah well it’s my job too, yet I go in harder than hell. Trying to deflect everything, hoping that I won’t… never mind.” Harry steps away, collecting his things from his desk.  
“Hoping you won’t what?” Draco pushes, collecting his own things from his desk.

“Dean and you stay behind because you don’t have to go in. Penelope only goes in when there’s something really nasty in play. If I can take the brunt of it, you three won’t have to.” Harry stops in the doorway, leaving Draco speechless by his desk. “So what do you think?”

“Pardon me?” Draco smiles, however involuntarily.

“Yours or mine?” Harry smirks offering his hand like he did the first time Draco arrived at the London Headquarters, except when he takes it this time he folds his fingers in between Draco’s and guides him out the door.


End file.
